Not getting rid of us yet
by soccerbabe333
Summary: Mockingjay spoilers. Summary inside! the story of unexoected surviors. r&r! Rated T cause I'm nervous.
1. Summary

**Summary:**

What if Finnick escaped the mutts? What is Prim survived the bombings? What is these questions weren't just questions, but reality?

This is the story of some very unexpected survivors.

-Takes place after the rebellion is over.-


	2. Chapter 1 Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking up.

Prim Pov

Ouch. _Ouch. __**Ouch. **_Why does everything hurt? I open my eyes to what seems to be a small white room. I'm lying down on a hospital with bandages and needles covering my entire body. What happened? _How _did it happen? I try to sit up but it hurts too much.

I try to get a hold on my surroundings. I'm suddenly aware of a loud, painful groaning noise to my left. I work up the energy to turn my head to see a disfigured sleeping body that seems to resemble a young man in pain. _Lots _of pain. I can relate to that.

He has long ugly scars going up and down his body. I let out an involuntary gasp that seems to wake him up. He opens up his sea green eyes.

I gasp again.

Finnick Odair.

Victor of the 65th hunger games. Part of the rebellion.

Oh. My. God.

Suddenly everything comes back to me in vivid detail. The parchutes. The bombing. Katniss shouting my name. Katniss, oh no.

It's all too much and I black out.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The rest will be longer I promise. How bad/good was it? Should I keep going? Please review! Even if you hate it (which I REALLY hope you don't)!**

**Also should i do everything in just Prim's pov or should I also have Finnifcks Pov? **


	3. Chapter 2 Finnick's thoughts

**A/N: Huge thanks to Karan8tor, Tasting Raindrops, xXIceShadowXx, District-4-kinda-girl, Chloe R. Hawthorne, and Richasa. Thank you so much for reviewing! Okay, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Finnick's thoughts

Finnick POV

A little gasp submerges me into conscious. I see a little injured Prim. What happened to her? I hope the mutts didn't her like they did me. I almost died. I should have died.

Katniss's little sister just keeps staring at me in shock. Then she faints. Wow. It must be a lot to take in. Of course, if her events leading to this room were anything like mine, well that WOULD be a lot to take in.

I lay down on my bed, thinking of the fateful day will the mutts.

I was giving it my all. But there were _way_ too many mutts. There were too fast and strong. They had all ready given me serious damage. I faintly heard the sound of helicopter blades in the distant. I suddenly knew I was a gonner. _I'm so sorry Annie. Please forgive me. I love you. _

But just as one of the mutts was about to deliver the final blow to my neck, I tripped a pod. What seems to be a hundred bullets shot out killing all but four of the mutts. The mutts were surrounding me though so only two bullets hit me. One in the hand that was guaranteeing missing fingers and the other one skimming my right leg. I killed the last of the mutts who got more bullets than I did.

Then, half-mad, I started running. I ran and ran and ran. Until I felt a tazer against my arm and went out.

After that I went to several different locations similar to this one. I was only awake for minutes at a time until they drugged me back under. Now I seemed awake, for the time being anyway.

Was I captured by the Capitol or rescued by the rebels? I think the Capitol. The rebels would have somebody here for me to tell me that we won and Annie got the message that I was alive. No, the Capitol must have captured Prim and I. Did we lose? Possibly. Is everyone else on my team dead? A very good chance. Oh no. Cressida, Pollox, Peeta, Gale, and Katniss. All gone. Tears are collecting in my eyes. What about Annie? Surely she must be safe, . . . right?

She's back in district thirteen, safe. Of course, Prim was supposed to be safe in thirteen too. Oh no. I'm letting tears streak down my face, and then I make myself stop. No, I must not accept this. Prim is alive right? Annie must be too. She has to be. She is the victor of the 70th hunger games. Annie Cresta in alive and well, living in safety.

I know I'm fooling myself. But I have to make myself believe that or else I'll go insane.

I take my first good look at Prim since we got here. She is badly burnt and scared in many places .What happened? A fire? A bomb? Is this it? Are we all that's left?

Prim wakes up. She tries to movie but it but it must be too much. Poor kid, Poor me. Poor everyone.

"What? Where . . . am I? What . . ." Prim manages to say as she's squinting around the room, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Prim! You're in a holding cell. This is important, what do you remember?" I ask urgently. Prim seems to be racking her brain for memories.

"Uhhh. . . Capitol. . . parachutes. . .bombs. . . Katniss. . . ." She trail off.

What? Parachutes? What bombs? She was in the Capitol? Why? Katniss? Is Katniss dead?

I'm so deep in thought that I almost don't realize the door opening. I rotate my body to see whatever has come. The person I see sends fear though my body when it should be relief in its place.

I am staring into the dark cold eyes of President Coin.

**Okay. That's chapter 2. How was it? Review review reivew!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3: Escaping

**A/N: I didn't get as many review this time! But I'm in a good mood so I'll give you this chapter anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot to put this in here! I do not own the hunger games (yet).**

Chapter 3: Escaping

Prim Pov

President Coin! We're saved! I can go back to Katniss and Mom and everyone! I'm saved! Finnick can go back to Annie! We're all going home! We-

"You are supposed to be dead," President Coin said calmly to me.

WHAT.

I stared at her speechless. Dead? Why was I supposed to be dead? What? How? I just kept staring at her, my hanging open like an idiot.

"What are you talking about?"Finnick finally asked, looking about as shocked as I was.

"When we let the bombs go, we later found out that you were among the children. You should be dead. Can you tell me why you are not dead?" Coin asked.

I let out a real intelligent response along the lines of "Uhhhhh…."

This was a lot to take in. She sent in the bombs? That doesn't make any sense. The Capitol sent in those bombs. Didn't they? Did Coin really send in those bombs? Did Coin kill all the children? Did Coin kill Katniss? Is Katniss dead? Is she dead because of her? No. _No. NO._ This. Is. Not. Happening.

"No matter. I will finish the job. You too, Mr. Odair. The government just cannot spend the time and energy to bring you back to health. Don't worry the death will be a painless injection of the needle. And we don't have to tell anyone. Since everyone thinks you're dead," Coin carries on as if she's discussing the weather.

Oh. My. God.

"I will be back after this afternoon's… activities. Make yourselves comfortable," Coin says and walks, locking the door behind her.

I let out a small shriek. This is all going to end soon. Goodbye world. Goodbye everyone I ever loved.

"We're not going to die," I hear Finnick say. His face sent in grim determination. But I was looking at him like he was crazy. I mean, how he did expect to get out of here. The door is _locked_.

"Um, Finnick…, that's a great idea and all but we're kind of trapped. And we're like really injured. So it would be hard to move. So, um…" I really didn't want to say that we didn't have a chance. But it is true. We're hopeless. He has to face the facts. There's no way we're getting out of this alive.

" No, Prim. We _will_ survive. We have to. There are some secret passages in some of the holding cells if I remember correctly. And a few of them are stocked with supplies. If we're lucky and if Coin is dumb enough, we have a chance," Finnick explained. And I began to feel hope again.

That is until I tried to get out of my bed.

"Ow. Ouch. _Ow. OOOOUCH!" _I screamed. Everything was hurting. This was too much. But I _had_ to get out of this place. So I drew in a deep breath and sat myself up, wincing in pain. But looking a look at my legs, I knew my right one wasn't going to be functioning again anytime soon. So I put my left one down, let out a small shriek in pain, and started dragging my right one behind me.

Finnick looked pretty beat up too. One of his hands only had three fingers and there was an open gash in his right leg that whoever treated us did not do a good job patching it up. Plus there were the longs bloody scrapes along his body.

We went to work right way. Pressing and knocking against the walls and feeling along the edges for openings. But we ended up with nothing. I was ready to give up after a couple of hours but Finnick insisted that we keep it up. But I was pretty sure that we wouldn't find anything.

After what seemed like forever I was trying to tell Finnick that this room didn't hold anything and that we were out of luck. I was leaning against the wall saying "Finnick, I think that the reason we aren't finding anything is that there's nothing to find. I know you want to believe that there is but- _Ahhh!_" I screeched as the wall disappeared beneath me. I landed on my butt and cried out in pain. It _hurt!_

"Prim you found it! Good job! Oh, wait here, let me help you up." Finnick said as he reached out to pick me up. And we took a look inside.

They had everything! Salve, medicine, bandages, water containers, some food, even burn cream!

"Whoa," Finnick says softly, eyeing the various bags on dried fruit and crackers.

"Does President Coin really not know about this? Because this stash was like made for us. Wouldn't they at least clean it out of supplies? Does no one know about this place?" I ask Finnick.

"Either that… or someone wants us to get out," Finnick answers. What? I give him an questioning look but I don't say anything. We have some work to do.

After I apply the burn cream and bandages to my own skin, I helped Finnick with his wounds. After that we ate some of the food, and then packed what we could into some mini backpacks, including medicine and bandages.

"Okay, how do we get out now? The doors still locked," I ask. Sure, we are better, but that didn't help unless we get out.

"I'll be right back, Rob; I just need to check on the patients. Coin gonna have them injected in a while. I just need to keep them alive 'till then," Someone outside the doors said.

"Quick, hide behind the bed, we'll ambush him then escape," Finnick whispered in my ear. I nodded then did what he said. We saw the doctor come in and Finnick knocked him out in one punch. Wow, he had some anger behind that one. We started running as fast as we could in our state. We met a couple other people on the way, but Finnick silenced them just like with the doctor, when we got out we saw the hugest crowd gathered than ever before.

With Katniss and President Snow in the middle of the place.

**A/N: I pretty sure you guys know what the crowd is here for. If not, you'll find out next chapter. I need reviews people! **


	5. Chapter 4 Presidents' death

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a case of writers block. Thanks to my wonderful reviews. Here you go. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own the hungers games. If I did, Peeta wouldn't have been hijacked and Prim and Finnick wouldn't have died.**

Chapter 4: Presidents' ends

Finnick Pov

"Katniss!" Prim yells out before I can cover her mouth.

"Shhhh! Do you want Coin to see you?" I whisper-yell, while glancing over to President Coin, who is intently watching Katniss. Katniss, herself, seems to be deep in thought about something.

"Yea, I see Coin. But Finnick, Katniss is _right_ there. This could be our only chance," Prim answers.

She had a point. Katniss was really close. But…

"But Coin would find us and make sure Katniss doesn't see us. Just wait until, this… execution is over. Then we can follow her and talk to her privately, okay?" I answer. That will work. Katniss will kill Snow and then she'll leave to wherever she's staying and we can talk to her then. Perfect.

Prim nods and goes back to watching Katniss. But I watch Coin, making sure she doesn't suspect anything.

But when Coin takes her eyes off of Katniss for a second and does a glance over of the crowd, she locks her eyes on Prim. But she doesn't have time to even mutter a command before the arrow pierces through her heart.

The whole crowd erupts into chaos, everyone running everywhere. Snow himself is laughing and spitting out blood at the same time. I take Prim over to where Snow is. I kick him in the base of the neck. She stops laughing. Then he stops breathing.

"Is he…" Prim trails off, transfixed on President Snow's cold, unmoving body.

"Yep, come on. We have to get out of here, fast," I answer, already walking in one direction. Prim hesitantly follows me.

"But…what about Katniss? We need to find her. We are so close. We can't give up now. This could be our only chance. What if we never see her again?" Prim says, tears collecting in her eyes.

"It will be okay. We'll see her again. I promise. Just not here. Coin probably has tons of goons roaming around the streets. We got to get to safety first. Then we can go find her and everyone else," I answer her.

And we start walking.

"Why did Katniss kill President Coin?" Prim asks me after some award silence.

"Katniss has good judgment," I answer. I smile mentally, remembering saying the same thing in the quarter quell. Prim nods silently and keeps on walking.

I keep walking until I see an abandoned rebel camp somewhere in the outskirts of the city. I figure its safe enough for now and we take a quick rest. We eat a little food and apply some medicine where needed. Then we keep walking. I wanted to get out of the city by nightfall. This place creeps me out.

We almost make it to an abandoned hideout used by the rebels before I hear an all too familiar reptilian hissing sound. I freeze and look at Prim, trying to warn her about the threat. But no words come out of my mouth. Prim seems to notice that something is wrong by expression and starts to look around. She sees them the same time I do. I stare in horror as I see my worst nightmare.

The mutts have come back.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. It's more of a filler chapter. I want to get up to 20 reviews before I post the next one. I'm open to suggestions too! **

**Soccerbabe333**


	6. Chapter 5 The mutts

**A/n: I've decided to give you one more chance, even though I didn't get enough reviews. This chapter is for the people that reviewed. **

**Dislcamier: I. Don't. Own.**

**Chapter 5: The mutts.**

**Prim's Pov**

Finnick and I are staring at those, those _things. _ I don't know how to explain them. There reptilian, um… mutts. Yes, that's what they are. They are making their way towards us lighting fast. I have no idea what to do, I'm not my sister, and I can't do these things. I heal, not kill. And this is making Finnick freeze, who survived the hunger games _twice_. These must be bad. We've survived the impossible, for nothing.

I see Finnick draw a knife out of his hospital gown. Where did he get that? I'm about to ask him, but he mutters something that sounds along the lines of, "For Annie." Then he rushed the monsters, head on. Then things get bloody. _Very bloody._

Finnick manages to kill five of the mutts before they can even touch him. At first, I think he can make it, and we will be fine. There are only about 25 mutts here, but they make a horrible ugly gash in his leg. Finnick cries out in pain, but he doesn't quit. He keeps fighting, but I know he can't keep this up for long.

Three mutts managed to get around Finnick and lung for me. I panic and throw some burn medicine at their eyes. They make a moan/hiss like noise then fall back, scratching at their eyes, trying to get the medicine out. But they must not be very smart, because of their sharp claws, they literally clawed their eyes out. The sight was absolutely gruesome, but they start bleeding to death.

Finnick managed to kill off ten other mutts. But he looks almost worse than the three mutts lying at my feet. He is bleeding all over, and it looks like he might drop dead at any moment. There are only a handful of mutts, left, but I know we can't make it. The other medicine is too far away for me to reach. And I'm powerless. We had a good fight, but not well enough.

It's the bombs all over again. My life is flashing thorough my eyes. All my moments with Katniss, giving me Lady as a birthday present. My mother returning to life after my father's death. Even a distan memory singing me to sleeping, just like Katniss did after he died. Buttercup retutrning in my life back at district thirteen. Rory and I having fun together in town. The bombs that almost killed me.

All of this flashing through my eyes. This is it. This is the end.

But right then, as one of the surving mutts going for the deathblow, drops dead. As will all the others. The just died , like that. Almost like somebody switched their light out, there done. And were not. We're alive. But as I glance at Finnick, he drops down unconscious. I'm suddleny sure that Finnick is drawing his last few breaths. I will be all alone. Finnick Odair is soon to be no more. Both of us, trying to evade death. But death has seen to catch up to him.

Finnick Odair.

**There it is. And I want 25 reviews. Is that to much/ I don't think so. Please, please review. **

**(P.S.- soory if there is errors. I wanted to get this chapter up. **** )**


	7. Chapter 6 Pain

**A/N: Well I **_**was**_** going to wait until 25 reviews, but then I got a death threat form one of my faithful reviewers. So I decided to play it safe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games (but I can wish).**

**Chapter 6: Pain**

Finnick Pov

Breath. In. Out. In. Out. That's what I'm doing. Breathing. I can do that. I can breathe. At the moment, I can. In. Out. In. Out.

I'm slipping. I can't help that. I'm slipping down into death. I'm losing everything. Annie. We just got married. It shouldn't be like this. I just barely got out of the trap in the capitol. But the Capitol keeps on coming for me.

Where am I? Who am I with? I'm trying to remember. My thoughts are becoming hazy. I can't think straight. I wonder if this is like for….. who was that again? Oh yes, Peeta. Peeta was hijacked. Peeta and Katniss. Oh yeah, Katniss the mockingjay. Katniss. Katniss and Prim. Prim!

Is Prim here? Did she make it? Is she alive? Is she dead? Or is she in this in-between state I am in. I trying very hard o breathe now. It's… it's too much. Maybe if I just close my eyes, everything will be okay….

Scorching Pain. That's what I feel. Searing pain. It's too much. I hear a noise that resembles an animal. Then I realize it's me. I'm sucking in deep, fast breaths. In. out. In. Out. And then I'm out like a like a light… again. But not before I hear a little girl's desperate cry," I'm so sorry Finnick! Stay with me! "

Horrible, horrible Pain. Worse than before. Much, Much Worse. This is too much. This is surely then end of me. I'm clenching and unclenching my fists. I'm screaming out in pain. Too. Much. Pain. This is the end.

But then it slowly starts ebbing. Slowly but steady, I'm returning to life. Just remember to breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I focus on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

The pain has gone away. It still hurts like crazy, but I think I might be able to live. I'm suddenly stunned at the thought.

I'm going to live.

I survived the mutts, twice. It sounds unbelievable. It _is_ unbelievable. But I've learned not to question when good things happen to you, because it hardly ever does. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. A young concerned face is staring back at me in shock. I look around and see bunch of glob stuff all over my injuries. Then I realized, Prim has saved my life. I'm starting to think Prim would have been just fine if she was in the 74th hunger games. For she has done the impossible many times. She survived the mutts. She escaped the Capitol. She got _into _the Capitol. She survived the war. She brought me back to life.

She brought me back to life.

"Finnick? Are you awake? Please, tell me your awake," Prim started pleading with me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask with as much steadiness to my voice as I can muster, which isn't much.

"Finnick! You're alive!," Prim exclaims, as if it's impossible. And well, it kind of is. "Oh my god, this is great. You were out for almost a day now."

"What… what happened?" I asked hesitantly, because I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

Prim takes a deep breath and then answers," The mutts literally _dropped _dead Finnick. I have no idea what happened. One second a mutt was going for my neck, and then…it wasn't. After that I saw you on the ground, almost not breathing. I went straight to my backpack full of medicines and herbs. I tried a lot or combinations. The first one that did anything seemed to make things worse. I'm really sorry about that Finnick. I really am. I tried another one. At first it seemed even worse than the first one did. But then a little bit later, you stop making those horrible noises. So I guess it worked." Prim finished, out of breath.

"Thanks Prim. You saved my life," I tell her. She's about to protest, so I press on. "You're the reason I'm here talking to you right now. Only that I'm not sure how long your efforts will last Prim. We've only been out here for a day, and look at us…" I trail off. I'm trying to let her down gently. But at the rate things are going, we're running out of time. I remember it was just hours ago that I was comforting Prim. Now I'm telling her that we are all going to die.

"No Finnick. We _are _going to make it out alive. You and I are going back to Annie and Katniss and everyone else back home. _We are going to make it._" Prim says evenly. So confident. So sure of it. Looking at the face set into grim determination, I realized she reminded me of some one.

It reminded me of her sister.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that chapter. It seemed to take me forever to write it. I don't know why, it just did. Please review to tell how it was. **


	8. Chapter 7 reflection

**A/N: Well I'm sure you guys hate me for waiting so long. I have plenty of excuses, but none of you guys want to hear them. Here's Chapter seven. Since it's been a while, my writing MIGHT have changed. Please review and tell me how the chapter is.**

**Chapter 7: Reflection**

Prim Pov

After spending the night and gathering up our supplies, we headed out of camp. Slowly but surely, we made our way out of the Capitol and into the woods. I'm not sure which one was safer.

We walked all day without any immediate danger. We had to stop every now and then to reapply medication to our various wounds. We stopped just when it was getting dark, and settled near a lake. Birds were chirping as we set up camp. Because we were surrounded by the woods it felt like a safe haven. It felt like the trees were set up like a barrier, protecting us from the Capitol. It might of just been an illusion, but it was a nice one.

As we were filling up our canteens, I was able to get a look at myself for the first time.

And I wish I hadn't.

Burns and scars lined over my body. Half of my hair was gone. And dirt, mud, and God know what else covered my body like a second skin. I looked like a misshapen mutt. No wonder wherever we went it smelled of rotting flesh.

As I got up and went back to camp where Finnick was trying to get a fire started, a mocking jay landed on a branch near me.

I almost burst out into tears right then and there.

I missed Katniss so much. It was so hard to keep it together. To keep from giving up. It was so tempting. So easy.

But I couldn't do that.

Not If I ever wanted to see Mom, Katniss, Peeta, Rory, or anyone else I loved and missed so dearly.

I had to keep strong for them.

As if to prove this somehow, I turned to the Mocking jay and whistled a four note tune. Although I wasn't a singer like Katniss, I could at least carry a tune. It was the tune I heard Katniss and Rue whistle in the 1rst hunger games. Almost as if when the bird whistled the tune back (and it did), Katniss would get the message that I was coming back. I was still in one piece. And everything was going to be okay.

Wasn't that what the tune meant after all?

I met up with Finnick at the newly started fire.

As we had the last of our food portions, I suddenly burst out,

"What's the happiest day of your life?"

Finnick looked at me slightly amused, "Why do you ask?"

He gave me a slight smile. "My Wedding Day."

"Why?"

"Because even if I was going to die tomorrow I would at least know that everyone knew I loved Annie, and she loved me."

It was so sweet that it brought a smile to my face. These are the kinds of things that will help Finnick and I be able to move on , the people who give us the reason to live in the first place.

"And you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Probably the times before Katniss was sent to the hunger games. But even then, we always had to watch children die on screen, always battling in our own hunger. Always living under the Capitol rule. Always living in fear.

What _was_ the happiest day of my life?

"The day we escaped from the cell," I finally answered.

Finnick looked at me incredulous, which made sense. It _was_ the day we got attacked by the mutts. So I followed up with an explanation.

"Maybe not all o f that day. Just that one part when we saw Katniss in that crowd of people. Because for that one moment, I knew Katniss was alive. She might have been a little banged up, defiantly not healthy or okay. But she was alive. . Her life was facing no immediate danger, and the war was over.

Silence followed.

"That was, and is, most important to me."

Finnick just looked at me, and smiled. "Good."

After that we headed in our tent to get some rest.

But I couldn't get to sleep.

What if something-like a bear- attacked us? We wouldn't be able to fend it off for long. Not after what the reptile mutts had just done to Finnick. My mind began filling with more horrific possibilities as the forest began to come alive. I almost started to hyperventilate until I heard a mocking jay.

It was whistling a four note tune.

We were going to be okay.

I silently kept repeating that to myself until I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Okay that's all for now. I promise I won't give up on this story.**

**If you see any errors please point them out.**

**Comment please! I love feedback!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Soccerbabe333**


End file.
